Love Isn't Always Fair
by xCursedDollx
Summary: Lilly Ferguson is the younger sister to Jinxx from Black Veil Brides. She's funny, she's sarcastic and she's totally in love with the sexy manwhore, Andy Biersack. Only problem? She's 14 and he's 21. Rated for swearing but may change in the future.
1. Prologue

You know what's hard? Liking a guy that's 7 years older than you. That's hard. And watching him bring home slut after slut and hearing him make that bitch moan? That's even harder. Then you have to put up with his 4 insane band mates, one of which is your older brother while the rest are like your older brothers, and deal with the media watching EVERY SINGLE MOVE you make. And there's also the fact you are practically LIVING in a tour bus and constantly driving on long roads. Not to mention 3 of your older brother's band mates adore you and take great pleasure in tormenting you.  
>My name's Lilly Ferguson and Jinxx from Black Veil Brides is my older brother. He decided to drag me around America with him and I am now stuck sharing a room with his best friend.<br>This is pretty much what my life is like now.


	2. Chapter One

"Lilly!"  
>As soon as I heard my name, I groaned and rolled over so that my back was to the door.<br>"LILLY! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED!"  
>I ignored them and then the door opened. I heard footsteps approaching my bunk and I shoved my head under my pillow.<br>"Lillian Michelle Ferguson, I will unleash my secret weapon if you do not get up this instant."  
>I bolted upright when I realised what they were threatening.<br>"I'm up! I'm up!"  
>"Too late! JIZZ ATTACK!"<br>I screamed as Jake poured some sticky white stuff into my hair.  
>"AAAAHHHH! JIZZ! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH TO GET THIS JIZZ OUT!"<br>I jumped up and ran down to the bathroom, leaving Jake cacking himself on my bunk. I smacked into Jinxx as he came out. He looked at the top of my head oddly.  
>"What the fuck is that in your hair?"<br>I pointed down the hallway to the room I shared with Jake.  
>"Jake's jizz."<br>My older brother's jaw dropped and I smirked, knowing what type of jizz he was thinking of. I slipped into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. While in there, I could hear Jinxx yelling at Jake.  
>"JAKE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?"<br>"DID YOU SEE MY JIZZ IN HER HAIR?"  
>"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M ASKING? YES, I DID!"<br>"HEHEHE! LILLY IS FUCKING AMAZING IN BED!"  
>I laughed out loud at Jake's comment and almost swallowed a bunch of shampoo.<br>"DUDE! SHE'S FOURTEEN!"  
>"AND YOUR POINT IS WHAT EXACTLY?"<br>"JAKE, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"  
>"LILLY DIDN'T THINK SO!"<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>I started laughing again and this time I nearly choked on the conditioner. I finished up in the shower and dried my hair. I walked out in a towel and smacked into Andy.<br>SHIT.  
>Andrew Dennis Biersack. 21 years old, dating Scout Taylor Compton and one of the biggest manwhores I know. Yeah, he's a nice guy but he fucks girls then leaves them. Aside from Scout but they've been on and off ever since they started dating. He's funny, an amazing singer, gorgeous and I am totally in love with him.<br>Yeah, I know. Stupid 14-year-old crushing on a 21-year-old.  
>He grabbed the top of my arms and steadied me.<br>"Sorry, Lilly. Didn't mean-"  
>I just realised that Andy was holding onto my arms.<br>And I was in nothing but a towel.  
>That showed a lot of my legs.<br>And hugged my body tightly.  
>He looked down at me and swallowed. I felt my cheeks going red and I gulped.<br>"Um, I need to go get dressed, Andy."  
>Andy snapped out of it and nodded. He let me go and I quickly went down to Jake and mine's room. I glanced back and saw that he was staring after me. I felt my blush deepen and I slipped into our room…and nearly stepped on Jinxx and Jake wrestling.<br>Jinxx had Jake in a headlock and Jake was going red in the face.  
>"Jeremy!"<br>Jinxx let go of Jake when I used his proper name and poked his tongue out at me.  
>"Lillian."<br>I glared at him. Only Jake had permission to call me Lillian. He smiled sweetly and Jake stood up. He grinned at me.  
>"Thank you, darling."<br>I snickered and wandered over to our wardrobe. I grabbed what I wanted to wear and dumped it on my bunk. I shooed Jinxx and Jake out then got dressed into one of my favourite outfits and grabbed my GIR plushy. I walked out and saw that Ashley and CC were up. They were watching TV and looked absolutely brain-dead. As I wandered past Jinxx and Jake at the table, Jake smirked at my brother.  
>"Jinxx, your sister wants my jizz."<br>"You disgust me."  
>Ashley and CC heard and the three of us started laughing. I was still snickering as I walked into the bathroom and froze.<br>Andy stood in front of me.  
>Naked.<br>He stared at me in shock, holding a towel in his hands, not moving. I screamed and slammed the door shut. Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and CC all looked at me.  
>"What's wrong?" they all asked in unison.<br>I pointed at the door.  
>"Andy…Naked…Scarred for life…God kill me now…WAHH!"<br>The four guys cracked up and Ashley actually fell off the couch he was laughing that hard. I glared at the four of them and crossed my arms. They all took one look at me then started laughing again.  
>"Shut up! I never wanted to see Andy naked! Now I know what he looks like DOWN THERE!"<br>I was pretty sure my face was like this: DX. Jake and Jinxx were holding onto the table, Ashley was rolling around on the floor and CC was crying with laughter.  
>Bastards? I think yes.<br>I growled and stomped down to my room. I sat on my bunk and glared at the wall. I grabbed my pillow and held it over my face. God kill me now.  
>I heard the door open and then I felt someone sit next to me.<br>"Lilly, don't be mad. We were just joking around. It's just the look on your face was hilarious."  
>I looked up and Jake and he smiled.<br>"I'm not mad at you guys. God! People would think I was an oversenstive bitch."  
>He held his arms out.<br>"Still love me?"  
>I sighed and hugged him.<br>"Still love you."  
>Sometimes, I think Jake might like me but he's even older than Andy. I had to admit, Jake was actually really hot and he was fucking hilarious. But I knew I felt nothing more for him than a sisterly kind of love. Even so, he was my BFFL and nothing would change that. EVER!<br>"Lilly, are you gonna let me go or are you just gonna keep me as you prisoner?"  
>I realised we were still hugging. But I didn't care. Jake was so cuddly.<br>"It's your fault. You're too damn cuddly!"  
>He giggled, yes Jake Pitts giggles, and pulled me up onto his lap.<br>"Well, you're twice as cuddly as me. Plus, you're tiny and adorable."  
>He pulled back and poked my nose. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes.<br>"Yes, yes, Lilly. I love you, too."  
>I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"So, what we doing today?"  
>He shrugged.<br>"Dunno. Lemme ask."  
>And then he scared the living shit outta me by shouting through the door.<br>"OI! JINXX! ASHLEY! CC! ANDY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING TODAY?"  
>I glared at him and he grinned stupidly.<br>"What?"  
>I pointed at my ears.<br>"Please, give me some warning before you scream in my ear."  
>His face resembled this: X3<br>"WE DUNNO! WE COULD GET SOME MOVIES AND PIZZA!"  
>Jake and I shared a look before screaming together.<br>"HORROR MOVIE NIGHT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing. :D Chapter Two will be up as soon as possible. xx<strong>_


	3. Chapter Two

_**I finally updated! :D This chapter is a little longer than the first. Anyway, enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>So after Jake and I had our little cuddle, the six of us made ourselves look at least a little presentable (i.e I put my neon green Converse on and put my casual make-up on) and headed off to the closest shopping centre. I sat on Jinxx's lap and he hugged my waist. I do love my older brother and his girlfriend Sammi thinks I'm a sweetheart so I love her too. Jake sat next to us and rested his head on my shoulder while I rested mine on his head. Ashley and CC cooed at how cute we looked and Andy pointedly ignored us.<br>"Aw, aren't Jake and Lilly just the cutest thing?"  
>Ashley laughed when CC said that.<br>"I know but she would look better with someone else," he grinned.  
>I smirked.<br>"Just coz you want some of this."  
>Ashley winked at me.<br>"Quite possibly, I do."  
>I laughed as Jinxx's arms tightened around me protectively and Jake held on to my hand.<br>"Okay, guys, cool it. The older brother and the best friend are getting possessive."  
>Ashley and CC saluted me and I laughed. I glanced over at Andy and saw that he was still ignoring us. I hopped off Jinxx's lap but not before giving Jake a kiss on the head. My brother stared at me.<br>"What?" I asked innocently.  
>He pointed at Jake.<br>"You give your best friend a kiss but not your older brother?"  
>I could hear the sarcastic hurt in his voice. I rolled my eyes and kissed his head. He smiled up at me.<br>"Thank you, little sister."  
>I glared at him and his smile turned into a smirk.<br>"You may be older than me by 8 or so years, but I will slap that stupid smirk off your face."  
>"Bring it, sis."<br>"I will destroy you."  
>"I'd like to see you try."<br>"Wanna bet, bitch?"  
>Jinxx's eyes widened in fake shock.<br>"Did my sweet innocent little sister just call her older brother a 'bitch'?"  
>Ashley, Jake and CC all snorted when he said 'sweet' and 'innocent'. I glared at the three of them and they all smiled back. I shook my head and pointed at Jinxx.<br>"I will kill you later. For now, I am going to talk to Batman."  
>I wandered over to where Andy sat at the back and jumped into the seat next to him. He looked at me and shook his head.<br>"What do you want?"  
>I smacked the back of his head. He yelled and glared at me.<br>"What was that for?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"You're being PMS-y. Why are you so cranky and quiet all of a sudden?"  
>He sighed and stared out the window.<br>"I don't know."  
>I was pretty sure that was all I was gonna get out from Andy at the time so I went back over to Jinxx, Jake, Ashley and CC and hopped back into my brother's lap.<p>

"BLOCKBUSTER!" Jake and I screamed.  
>We sprinted full speed to the door leaving the other four behind to shake their heads at our hilarious randomness. We burst through and went straight to the horror section. I grabbed onto Jake's hand and dragged him to the H's.<br>"We need 'the Human Centipede'. None of the others have seen it."  
>I was pretty sure I had this look on my face: :D. Jake nodded and picked it up. I pulled him over to the P's and we got 'Paranormal Activity 1 &amp; 2'. I climbed onto Jake's back and searched for my brother's head. He was standing with CC in the TV Series section.<br>"JEREMY! HOW MANY MOVIES ARE WE ALLOWED TO GET?"  
>He face-palmed as people turned to stare at me :D.<br>"You can get six!"  
>I patted Jake's head.<br>"You can choose the other three."  
>He nodded and picked up 'Carved', 'the Ring' and 'IT'. I stared at the cover of 'IT'.<br>"Jakey, do we have to get 'IT'?"  
>He looked up at me over his shoulder.<br>"Jinxx and Ashley love this movie. I know you're scared of clowns but you can sit in my lap for this movie. Okay?"  
>Have I mentioned how much I love Jake?<br>I leant down and kissed his cheek.  
>"Love you, cupcake."<br>He smiled at me.  
>"Love you, too, sprinkles."<br>Jake carried me back over to the other four and he rented them before the others could see what we picked out. As we walked out of the shops, me still on Jake's back, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx and CC tried to get us to tell them what movies we chose.  
>The two of us just gave them evil grins.<br>I slapped Jake's butt, with difficulty I might add, and cried out:  
>"To the tour bus, noble steed!"<br>Jake shook his head as Ashley and CC started laughing. I glared at the back of his head and dugged my ankles into his hips. He jumped and started running to the tour bus.  
>"Good noble steed."<p>

It had just gotten dark when we started to watch the movies.  
>Ashley, Andy and CC were just wearing their boxers while Jake and Jinxx had singlets on. I was wearing my pyjamas and slippers. Andy shook his head at my blue bear slippers. I looked at him.<br>"What?"  
>He pointed at them.<br>"Blue bears?"  
>I glared and shoved one slippered foot in his face.<br>"At least I don't wear Batman boxers."  
>He smirked.<br>"You know you love it."  
>I felt my face flush with heat and I growled. Damn him and his sexiness DX.<br>"You wish I did."  
>He winked.<br>"Maybe I do."  
>I saw Jinxx glaring at Andy and I nudged his leg with my blue bear slippered foot. He looked at me and I smiled. He returned it and leant his head on my shoulder.<br>Okay, so Ashley, CC and Andy were on the floor in mine and Jake's room. Jinxx, Jake and I were on my bunk. I was sitting between Jake's legs and Jinxx was leaning against me.  
>Jake and I had decided to leave 'the Human Centipede' until last so that the others got extra freaked out. We had decided to go in this order:<br>1) IT  
>2) Paranormal Activity 1<br>3) Paranormal Activity 2  
>4) The Ring<br>5) Carved  
>6) The Human Centipede<br>I pressed play and rested my head on Jake's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he bent down to whisper in my ear.  
>"Just tell me if you get too scared. Then you can sit in my lap and hide your face, okay?"<br>I nodded and kissed his cheek. I held onto Jinxx's hand and he kissed my forehead.

I didn't even last half-way through the movie. 'IT' probably wasn't considered scary to any of the other guys but to me, it was fucking shit-your-pants scary. I ended up in Jake's lap, hiding my face in his neck. I did take a quick glance at the other guys and none of them looked scared.  
>Damn my phobia of clowns.<p>

Next was 'Paranormal Activity 1'. Ashley put it into the DVD player and I pressed play. CC had gotten two bowls of popcorn and he gave one to me, Jinxx and Jake. Jinxx kissed my head.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>I nodded. Him and Jake were the only ones who knew I was afraid of clowns.  
>"I'm fine. I wanna see your faces when you watch the movies we got."<br>My brother looked worried. Very worried indeed.

CC and Ashley screamed like little girls when the chick popped up in front of the camera near the end and CC threw the popcorn up into the air. My God, it was funny. I believe Andy, Jinxx, Jake and I were laughing for possibly five whole minutes.  
>Andy put 'Paranormal Activity 2' in and I pressed play. I heard Ashley and CC whimper.<br>"Why does their have to be a sequal?"  
>Heh heh heh :D.<p>

This time, Andy and Jinxx screamed with Ashley and CC. That was twice as funny. Jake and I were in tears and I swear I laughed so hard, I got abs. CC put 'The Ring' in and I pressed play.

Okay, this time, I screamed. When the chick came out of the TV, I screamed so loud, I think Jesus heard me. The five guys laughed at me and I blushed. Jake hugged me from behind and Jinxx kissed my head again. I growled and crossed my arms. Jinxx got up and put 'Carved' in. I hadn't seen this movie, which was surprising. Jake and I had seen practically every horror movie ever filmed.

Well. That was disturbing.  
>By the time 'Carved' finished, Andy, Ashley, CC and Jinxx had gone white. I had to admit, even I was a little freaked out. I glanced up at Jake and saw that his eyes had gone wide. Like this: O_O.<br>'Carved' was actualy all in Japanese so we had to have subtitles but Jesus Christ, it was still fucking scary. Jake nudged me and gave me 'the Human Centipede'. I grinned and jumped up to put it in. Jake pressed play and I settled back between his legs.

Oh. My. God.  
>Jinxx, Andy, Ashley and CC had all gone pale again and they looked horrified.<br>Jinxx's face: O.O  
>Ashley's face: O_O<br>CC's face: O_o  
>Andy's face: DX<br>Jake and mine's faces: XD  
>Hilarious? God, yes. Suddenly, there was a scratching at the window. Ashley bolted up and turned the lights on. CC jumped up and gulped. Andy stared at the window, wide-eyed and didn't move an inch. Jinxx held onto my arm and wouldn't let go.<br>"It's the Slit-Mouthed Woman!" Ashley screamed.  
>I shook my head.<br>"Er, no, you derp. It's a tree."  
>He looked out the window and saw the branches scratching along the window. His face flooded red and he looked incredibly sheepish.<br>"Heh heh. Well, then…"

Andy and Jinxx slept with CC and Ashley because they were all paranoid. Jake and I just slipped into our normal bunks and quickly fell asleep. But not before saying goodnight.  
>"Night, Jakey."<br>"Night, Lilly."  
>I drifted off to sleep. And then the nightmare began.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll give you a hint on the next chapter. It'll probably be shorter but it will be all Jake and Lilly. :D Chapter Three isn't far behind! xx<strong>_


	4. Chapter Three

I was running through a freaky looking building, like something out of 'Silent Hill'. There was something chasing me but I didn't know what. I turned the corner and smacked into something. I fell to the ground and blinked in shock. I looked up and screamed.  
>Jake was hanging from a rope, dead. He wore nothing but his boxers and his body was covered in cuts, scratches, bruises and burns. But the worst was his face. It was twisted into a look of pure fear and horror.<br>I felt tears pour from my eyes and then I heard evil cackling.  
>"You can't run forever, sweet thing," an unsettling voice said.<br>I jumped up and started running again. I felt like I had run for hours but then I came to a dead end. I desperately hit the wall but solid concrete tends to stay solid. I burst into tears and then a shadow appeared on the wall. I turned around and there it was.  
>The clown.<br>It was holding a rusty bloodstained knife and it's face was horribly deformed underneath the creepy make-up. I cowered against the wall as it walked forward.  
>"How about we play a game? It's called 'Kill The Screaming Girl'. And guess what? You get to be the Screaming Girl!"<br>I screamed as it raised the knife.

I bolted upright in my bunk, panting and sweating. I clutched my chest and tried to steady my breathing. I felt wetness drip down my cheeks and I realised I was crying. I wiped my tears away and got out of bed. I went over to Jake's bunk and shook his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over.  
>"Lilly? Wh-What is it?" he asked groggily, fighting a yawn.<br>I swallowed.  
>"C-C-Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?"<br>He sat up and looked at me; no longer tired but incredibly concerned.  
>"Lilly, what's wrong?"<br>I felt more tears drip down my face.  
>"Jake, can I please just sleep with you tonight?"<br>He must've heard the tears in my voice so he moved over. I clambered up into the bunk with him. Jake wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.  
>"Did you have a nightmare?"<br>I nodded and he sighed.  
>"What happened?"<br>I swallowed and held his waist tighter.  
>"I was running away from…something and I was trapped in a building. Like something out of 'Silent Hill'. And then I got stuck and I was killed."<br>He nodded and I lifted myself up onto my elbows. I looked in where his outline was.  
>"But the scariest thing was…you were dead. And I…I wouldn't be able to bear it if you ever died."<br>Tears dripped down my cheeks and Jake must've realised because he drew me into another comforting hug.  
>"Hey, it's okay. I'm not dead and I won't be for a long time."<br>I nodded against his chest. I felt like I was fucking four-years-old but I was feeling so much better with his arms around me.  
>"Lilly, you know I would never let anything or anyone hurt you, right?"<br>I nodded and kissed his cheek.  
>"I know. And I love you for that."<br>Jake kissed my head.  
>"I love you, too."<br>We both fell asleep quickly after that and I didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I updated again. I'm sorry this chapter is so crappy and short. But I will upload the next chapter REALLY soon. :3<em>**


	5. Chapter Four

I woke up before Jake the next day. I disentangled myself from his arms and he rolled over. I kissed his head and headed out to get some breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, I saw that everyone besides Jake was awake. CC and Ashley were once again watching TV and Jinxx and Andy were at the table. CC, Ashley and Jinxx all gave me creepy smiles and Andy smirked at me. I stopped at the fridge and turned to them.  
>"What?"<br>Ashley snickered and CC just sat there, grinning like an idiot. I looked at Andy and Jinxx and saw that my brother was holding my camera. He grinned evilly at me.  
>"Go get Jake and then we'll talk."<br>I really didn't like the looks they were giving me as I walked back to get Jake. I shook his shoulder and he groaned. He rolled over and glared in my direction, considering our room blocked the light.  
>"What is it?"<br>I shrugged.  
>"Jinxx, Ashley, CC and Andy have something to show us."<br>I think Jake looked worried then. Very worried indeed. He got up and followed me back to the others. They had connected the camera to MY laptop and had a video ready to play. I figured Jinxx had hacked in again and he had stolen my camera that can video stuff as well. They waited for us to sit down in front of the laptop before Ashley pressed play.  
>Andy and Jinxx were at the door to our room and CC was slowly walking in. I assumed Ashley had the camera because I could hear him giggling. CC gestured for them to come through and the three of them came into our room. They showed Jake and I sleeping together. His arms were wrapped around me and my head was on his chest.<br>"Aren't they just precious little angels?" I heard CC whisper.  
>Andy, Ashley and Jinxx cracked up quietly.<br>I rolled my eyes and Jake groaned.  
>Then Andy handed Jinxx a black texta and they drew cat whiskers on my face and a moustache on Jake's.<br>I turned my head and sure enough, Jake had a moustache on his face. I could tell by his eyes widening that I had cat whiskers.  
>Andy, Jinxx, Ashley and CC ran out of the room, laughing. Then Ashley turned the camera round so it would show him and the other three.<br>"Love you, Jake and Lilly!"  
>And the video ended.<br>It took about a minute to process what they had done but then I eventually got it. I turned to the four guys with a murderous look on my face. They may have been older than me but when I was pissed off, I was pretty scary. Jinxx and CC looked worried, Ashley gulped and Andy's smile froze on his face. I narrowed my eyes at them.  
>"You. Complete. Fucking. Perverted. ASSHOLES!" I yelled.<br>All four of them bolted. I growled and turned around to look at Jake. He nodded and I knew he agreed with me.  
>This meant war.<p>

Jake and I cleaned our faces in the bathroom (which took a whole fucking HOUR!) and decided to go out to the shops to return the DVD's and buy the things needed for 'The Revenge on Andy, Ashley, CC and Jinxx Plan'. I was wearing an outfit Jake picked out for me and I had my horrifically blonde hair hanging down. I could still be bothered to put my eyeliner on though and I grabbed my razor-blade necklace and choker. I never go in public without them.  
>We left the bus and walked to the shops because we had parked not too far away from them. Jake and I quickly dropped the DVD's off then headed to the supermarket. We bought everything that we needed then as we were walking back, we passed a pizza shop. Jake stopped walking and I shook my head.<br>"Liiiiiiillllllllyyyyyyy..."  
>I sighed.<br>"Yes, Jake?"  
>I turned around and looked at him. He was on his knees with his puppy face on.<br>"Pizza?"  
>I looked at him for about a second then nodded. He jumped and gave me a crushing hug.<br>"Yay! I lovey you, Lilly!"  
>I patted his back and nodded.<br>"Yes, Jake. I love you, too. Now let's get some pizza."  
>We got some pizza and Jake's was gone within five seconds of it being placed on the table. I stared at him and he gave a look like this: :3.<br>"What?"  
>I shook my head.<br>"You're like a vacuum cleaner. You don't even bother to swallow. You just inhale it."  
>He grinned and I laughed. It took a little longer for me to eat my pizza and then I ended up leaving two pieces. Of course, they quickly disappeared into Jake's mouth. I shook my head again and we left. We headed back to the bus, singing 'Miss Murder' by AFI, (very loudly, I might add XD). We sat down in our room and started on our plan.<br>First one we were gonna get was Ashley.  
>This was gonna be fun. XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so sorry! This chapter sucks and I now hate myself. T.T But Chapter Five will be along soon. xx<em>**


	6. Chapter Five

_**I finally updated! :D**_

* * *

><p>It was night and around 2:00 in the morning. So Ashley, Andy, Jinxx and CC were all in bed. CC had gone to sleep with Jinxx and Andy because apparently Ashley snores. Jake and I grinned at each other before we got what we needed out. I tied my hair up and pulled the black wig on. I put the white contacts in and grabbed the long tan coat. Jake got the eyeliner and paint and drew a slit mouth on my face. It was incredibly detailed and I looked like the real Slit-Mouthed Woman. I got the surgical mask and grabbed the scissors. We had left them to soak and now they were all rusty. We also put some fake blood on them.<br>I winked at Jake as I walked out and he gave me the thumbs up. I went down to Ashley's room and slipped inside silently. I could see the faint outline of Ashley's body on his bunk and I grinned evilly. I knocked whatever was closest to me over and I heard him stir.  
>"What the hell?" he said sleepily.<br>I smirked and knocked something else over. I faintly saw him sit up.  
>"Guys, is it one of you?"<br>I grinned behind the mask and tried to make my voice sound Japanese-y.  
>"<em>Ashley…<em>" I whispered.  
>Ashley gulped and I saw him look around.<br>"Who's there?" he said shakily.  
>I scraped my nails along the scissors and I heard him gulp. Then he did what I had been waiting for him to do.<br>He switched on the light.  
>Ashley froze when he saw me standing in the corner of his room. I held the scissors up and walked towards him. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.<br>"This isn't real. This isn't real! This is a dream! This is a dream!"  
>I tilted my head like the way I had seen the real one do it the movie.<br>"_Watashi wa utsukushii_? (Am I beautiful?)" I asked.  
>He gulped and his eyes went wider. He nodded.<br>"_WATASHI WA UTSUKUSHII GENZAI? _(AM I BEAUTIFUL NOW?)" I yelled.  
>I stepped forward and ripped the mask off. Jake did a really good job because Ashley yelped. I held the scissors up to his face and he started sweating.<br>"_Watashi mo anata ga utsukushii, ageru. _(I'll make you beautiful, too.)" I whispered.  
>Just as I opened the scissors, Ashley's eyes rolled back and he fainted. I snickered and quickly snuck out. When I got back to Jake and mine's room, he looked up at me. He smiled.<br>"How'd it go?" he asked.  
>I took the mask off and dropped the scissors. I grinned at him.<br>"Well, I think he might've peed himself but apart from that he fainted."  
>Jake burst out laughing and I joined in. I washed all the make-up off and dumped the other shit in our wardrobe. I climbed into bed and we fell asleep.<br>I smiled to myself when I realised CC was next.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? :) Chapter Six is not far behind! xx<em>**


	7. Chapter Six

**_So, I updated again. Please don't hate me but I've been getting so much homework lately. D:_**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I heard Ashley, CC, Andy and Jinxx talking. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. I went over to Jake's bunk and shook him awake. He groaned and rolled over, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and wandered out of our room. I was pleased with the sight before me.<br>Ashley was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees and rocking backwards and forwards, Andy and Jinxx were standing in front of the couch with worried looks on their faces and CC was sitting next to Ashley. They all looked at me as I walked over to them. Time to act innocent.  
>"What's going on?" I asked with a concerned expression on my face.<br>Andy and CC pointed to Ashley and Jinxx sighed. He pulled me aside.  
>"I think maybe Ashley shouldn't watch horror movies anymore," he whispered.<br>I felt like grinning my head but kept the worried look on my face.  
>"Why? What's wrong with him?"<br>My brother glanced back at Ashley then turned back to me.  
>"Ashley says he saw that freaky chick from that Japanese movie in his room last night."<br>I blinked. God, this was too easy.  
>"You mean the Slit-Mouthed Woman? In his room?" I asked.<br>He nodded. I shook my head and pretended to be anxious.  
>"How about we don't watch anymore horror movies, okay?" I said.<br>Jinxx nodded and wandered back over to the other three. I turned away and walked back down to my room with a huge smile on my face. Jake was awake when I went in and he gave me a questioning look. I nodded and he grinned.  
>"He thinks it was real?" he asked.<br>I smirked and sat on my bunk.  
>"Yep. Jinxx, CC and Andy just think he was having a nightmare."<br>He laughed and wiped his eyes.  
>"Oh, God, this is hilarious."<br>I grinned and picked at my nails.  
>"Now, it's CC's turn."<br>We gave each other evil grins.

Andy was in his room, depressed, because Scout dumped him for the 20 000th time, Ashley was asleep and so was Jinxx and CC was watching TV. It was around 10:00 at night and Jake and I had prepared everything.  
>I grabbed my phone and set the number to private. I rang CC's number and watched through the small crack in the door as he picked it up.<br>"Hello?" he said.  
>"Bloody fingers…" I whispered.<br>He hung up and I heard him mumble,  
>"Freak."<br>I waited five minutes then rang again. He rolled his eyes and picked his phone up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Bloody fingers…"  
>CC rolled his eyes.<br>"Dude, this ain't funny. Fuck off."  
>He hung up again but I could tell he was starting to get creeped out. Instead of calling him, I texted him.<br>_Bloody fingers…  
><em>He looked down at his phone and picked it up. He read the text and I saw his eyes widen. He threw his phone to the floor and focused on the TV. I smiled and turned to Jake. He was wearing a scraggly black wig, a matching fake beard, a big black coat and he held a bucket of fake bloody fingers. I helped him climb out the window then I passed the bucket to him. I waited until he was at the tour bus door when I picked up my phone and rang CC's number again. CC jumped and looked at his phone. He slowly got up and picked it up off the floor.  
>"Seriously, man, this isn't funny! Leave me alone!" he said in a trembling voice.<br>I started to laugh and he gulped. Jake knocked on the door and I hung up. CC walked over to the door and opened it…then he screamed. I saw Jake holding the bucket out and then I heard him say it,  
>"Bloody fingers…"<br>CC fainted.  
>Jake quickly bolted in, slammed the door shut and ran down to our room. I shut the door and ripped off the wig and fake beard while he struggled to get out of the jacket. I hid them in the wardrobe with the bucket and all the other stuff. Then we ran out like we had just woken up.<br>Andy, Ashley and Jinxx were all crouching down next to CC's unconscious form. We dropped to our knees next to them and acted concerned.  
>"What happened?" Jake asked.<br>"I heard CC scream," I said, faking my worriedness.  
>Ashley got up and grabbed a glass. He filled it with water then dumped it over CC's head. His eyes slowly opened and then he sat up abruptly.<br>"Bloody fingers," he said.  
>And then he slumped back to the ground, unconscious. The five of us looked at each other and shook our heads. Jinxx and Ashley took CC back into their room and Andy cleaned up the water. Jake and I walked back to our room and we just got inside before we started to laugh.<br>I clutched my sides and Jake bent over, holding onto his knees. Within three seconds, we were rolling around on the floor with tears streaming down our faces. It took us about five minutes to stop laughing and when we eventually did, we were still giggling. I crawled over to where Jake was and lay on his chest. He smiled down at me and hugged me close.  
>"Lilly, you're such a genius," he snickered.<br>I grinned and flipped my hair back.  
>"I know, I know. But so are you," I said, kissing his cheek.<br>He laughed and I got up off his chest. I climbed into my bunk and winked at him.  
>"Let's see how Jinxx handles his little prank," I whispered evilly.<br>Jake smiled and stood up. I punched my pillow a couple of times and went to sleep, thinking of all the wonderful faces my brother might pull during his prank.

Jake's P.O.V

I smiled as I looked at Lilly. She was adorable when she was sleeping. The only thing I didn't like was that I couldn't see her gorgeous blue eyes. I sat on my bunk and sighed.  
>I'd been in love with Lilly for about three years now. I know, that sounds perverted because she was only 11 when I realised my feelings for her but I couldn't help it. She was perfect in every way. But she's always been in love with Andy and I've accepted the fact that she doesn't feel the same way as me. I want her to be happy and if Andy can give her that happiness, then I'm happy too. But I can't help but hope that maybe one day, Lilly might stop loving him and start loving me. I sighed and lay down in my bunk. I smiled at Lilly's sleeping form and closed my eyes.<br>Maybe one day. But for now, I'm happy as it is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope that chapter wasn't too crappy for you guys. Chapter Seven isn't far behind. xx<em>**


	8. Chapter Seven

**_Once again, I've finally updated. Dear God, this took me forever but I had a writer's block. Dx_**

* * *

><p>By the time Jake and I got up, the other four guys were already awake. Jinxx and Ashley had convinced CC that he had been having a nightmare. Jake and I just barely hid our evil grins.<br>"God, this is just too easy," I said quietly to Jake.  
>He smirked and nodded.<br>"I know. They just keep believing they're having nightmares from the horror movies."  
>He looked at me.<br>"When are we gonna get Jinxx?" he asked.  
>I smiled wickedly.<br>"At night. When he's in the bathroom brushing his teeth. I'll sneak in before him and hide in the shower," I replied.  
>My partner in crime nodded and he grinned.<br>"This is gonna be good."

Ashley and Andy had gone out to get us Chinese and CC was asleep on the couch. Jinxx was in his room, getting changed into his PJ's. I smiled and turned to Jake. He grinned at me in return and gave me the thumbs up. I opened the door and quickly ran to the bathroom. I slipped inside the shower and shut the curtain.  
>I was wearing the wedding costume that Jake and I bought. It was an old white strapless dress with a white veil and a tiara. I was wearing the black wig I'd used for Ashley's prank but I had curled it and Jake and I had covered the dress and veil in fake blood. I also had fake blood dripping from my eyes and on my hands. The reason I was dressed like this was because I was pretending to be Bloody Mary.<br>See, when I was little, Jinxx told me a story about when he was 7-years-old. His friends dared him to say 'Bloody Mary' in the bathroom and so he did. He swore on his life that she HAD appeared behind him, wearing a bloody wedding dress and veil with blood seeping from her eyes and dripping from her hands. He told me that she had screamed at him, saying:  
>"You killed me! Murderer!"<br>Then Jinxx had yelled and ran out of the bathroom. None of his friends believed him. But ever since, he always double checks behind him before using the mirror. I felt kinda mean using his fear against him but whatever. I was an evil bitch. :D

Five minutes later, I heard Jinxx walk in. He started to brush his teeth and I grinned, waiting for Jake to cut the lights. The room went dark and I heard him stop brushing.  
>"Oh, crap," he muttered.<br>I stepped out of the shower and tapped his shoulder. He stiffened.  
>"<em>Jeremy…<em>" I whispered.  
>I heard him gulp and he slowly turned around. The lights came back on and I held my hands up. Jinxx's eyes widened when he saw me standing in front of him and he dropped his toothbrush. I tried to make myself look crazy and pissed off.<br>"YOU KILLED ME! MURDERER!" I screeched.  
>I reached out for him and he screamed. He turned around and bolted out the door. I smirked then stepped up on the toilet. I opened the window and climbed out. I jumped down and ran to the window that was Jake and mine's room. I picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. It opened and Jake leaned out. He grabbed my hands and pulled me inside.<br>I pulled the veil and the wig off as Jake struggled to get the dress off me. I grabbed a cloth and wiped all the fake blood off. Jake threw my PJ's at me and I pulled them on. I hid the dress with all the other stuff. Then once again, the two of us ran out, pretending to be worried.  
>CC was standing in the bathroom, looking puzzled and Jinxx was hiding in the doorway. He looked incredibly freaked out and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.<br>"Jinxx? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. (Damn, I'm too good at this.)  
>He turned to Jake and me as I ran up and hugged him. He swallowed as he hugged me back.<br>"I saw her again, Lilly. I saw Bloody Mary," he whispered.  
>I pulled back and pretended to look anxious.<br>"You mean, you saw her in the bathroom?" I asked.  
>He nodded. I blinked and nodded slowly.<br>"Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy…Well, she's gone now. Let's get you into bed."  
>He nodded and looked like a little 5-year-old. I felt a small twinge of guilt but I quickly crushed that with the hilariousness of the situation. I took Jinxx down to his and Andy's room and put him in his bunk. Sometimes, I actually do have to act like the older sibling. I walked back out and saw CC lie back down on the couch. Jake gestured for me to follow him. I nodded and we went back into our room. Jake shut the door and turned to me with a huge smile on his face. I grinned back and jumped into his arms. He spun me around, both of us laughing.<br>"Dear God, that was funny. He really did believe that he saw Bloody Mary," he giggled.  
>I nodded and laughed again as he set me down.<br>"You must look pretty scary if you made Ashley and Jinxx scream like little girls," he winked.  
>I smirked and looked down at my nails.<br>"I learnt from the best."  
>I glanced up at him and he was grinning at me again. Before I fully processed it, we were rolling around on the floor, pissing ourselves laughing.<p>

When Andy and Ashley got back, they wondered why Jinxx wouldn't go near anything reflective. I told them not to worry about it and when they turned away to dish up dinner, I shot a look at Jake. He was smirking and I smirked back.  
>I sat in between Ashley and CC on the couch with Jake leaning against my legs. When Andy gave me my dinner, I couldn't help but give him a small smile. He grinned back and I felt a little bad about what Jake and I were going to do to him next.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, hopefully that was good enough xD Chapter Eight is coming soon xx<em>**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Dear God, this took me forever. I am so sorry about not updating but I've literally been drowning in homework lately. D:**_

* * *

><p>So it was finally Andy's turn. Jake and I had everything we needed and all we had to do was wait until he went to bed. Once again, Jake would have to help me with my make-up so that I would look like Mary Shaw. Let me tell you a story about how this will coincide with our prank.<br>Once upon a time, Andy, Jake and I watched a movie called 'Dead Silence'. Jake and I loved it but Andy was terrified of dolls after we watched it. I thought Billy (the ventriloquist doll) was adorable but Andy loathed him. He hated Mary Shaw as well and the little limerick that was written about her. Therefore, he became paranoid about Mary Shaw. The end.  
>So, now you see what I'm doing? I know, you're probably thinking I'm an evil bitch but guess what? I AM an evil bitch. xD<p>

Everyone had gone to bed, including Andy, and Jake got the stuff we needed out. I dressed in the black skirt and shirt with the heeled boots. The only reason I was wearing them was because Mary Shaw was really tall and I'm a little short ass. (I'm freaking 5 foot tall! Dx) He sat me down on my bunk and proceeded to make my face look ugly and horrible and creepy :). I slipped the grey wig on and tied it up in a bun. I slipped the fake sharp teeth in and put the white contacts back in. I turned around and Jake blinked.  
>"To be honest, if I didn't know it was you, I would think Mary Shaw was standing right in front of me."<br>I smirked and made my way down to Andy's room. I opened the door and slipped inside, silently. I grinned to myself and walked over to his bunk. My smile faltered when I saw how adorable he looked while he was sleeping. I growled under my breath and poked his shoulder.  
>"Go away, Robin. Batman's busy," he mumbled sleepily.<br>I almost peed my pants.  
>After I recovered from my nearly silent laughing fit, I poked his shoulder again then dragged my nails down his arm. I bent down as he rolled over to face me.<br>"Wake up, Andy…"  
>He groaned and opened his eyes. He frowned when he looked at me then his eyes widened in horror. I grinned and stood up straight.<br>"_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw.  
>She had no children, only her dolls.<br>If you see her in your dreams,  
>be sure you never scream.<br>Or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam."  
><em>He yelped and I reached forward, towards his mouth. Andy shook his head and pulled his Batman blanket up to his nose. I grinned at him, revealing the sharp teeth.  
>"Who's the dummy now?" I hissed.<br>His eyes rolled back and he dropped back down to his pillow, unconscious.  
>I smirked and walked out of his room. I went back down to Jake and mine's room. I went in and pulled the wig off. Jake smiled at me.<br>"How'd it go?" he asked.  
>I winked at him as I pulled the black shirt over my head.<br>"He fainted."  
>Jake burst out into giggles as I slipped the skirt down my legs, leaving me in my black undies and a singlet. I grabbed a cloth and wiped all the shit off my face. I pulled the fake teeth out along with the contacts and threw them with all the other stuff we had used. I turned around and saw Jake staring at me with his mouth open. I looked at him weirdly.<br>"Jake, if you hold your mouth open any lower, you will choke to death on a fly."  
>He closed his mouth and shook his head.<br>"No, it's just…for a tiny girl like you, you have really long legs."  
>I blinked and stared up at my best friend. He was staring at my legs? O.o He frowned to himself and rolled over, facing away from me.<br>"Um, I'll leave you alone forever now."  
>I laughed when he used Scott Pilgrim's line from one of my favourite movies. I climbed up to his bunk and clambered in next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his back. He stiffened almost immediately and I sighed.<br>"Jakey, turn around…please?"  
>He sighed and rolled over. I grinned at him in the dim light of the room and he smiled back. I leant down and kissed his cheek.<br>"Don't leave me alone, Jakey. You know I hate that."  
>Jake sighed again and nodded. I smiled again.<br>"Good."  
>I kissed his cheek again then snuggled down into his chest as his arms wrapped around me.<br>"I love you, Jakey."  
>I felt him kiss my head and his arms tightened around me.<br>"I love you too, Lilly."  
>I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.<br>"More than you realise," he whispered to himself.  
>I opened my eyes again. What did he mean by that? That he loved me more than I realised? Of course, I knew he loved me. We were best friends. Best friends love each other. We love each other.<br>I frowned to myself and went to sleep, thinking of Jake's words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lilly's kind of blind, isn't she? I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up. xx<strong>  
><em>


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Well, hi again. I'm so, so, SO sorry about not updating for 56 000 years but my laptop broke and I've only recently gotten a new one. Please don't hate me but I love you all and have continued writing for you with pen and paper T.T_**

* * *

><p>I groaned when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I swatted their hand away and heard a sigh. I smiled and snuggled back into Jake's chest.<p>

"Your guitar's on fire," someone said.

I screamed and leapt up.

"Jake! My baby's french frying!" I yelled.

Jake fell out of his bunk and we both ran to my guitar. I growled when I saw that it was perfectly fine. I turned around and glared at my brother.

"Jinxx, go die in a hole."

He gasped and mock hurt entered his eyes.

"That's no way to talk to your loving older brother!" he scolded.

I rolled my eyes then smiled sweetly.

"_Please _go die in a hole?"

Jake started laughing and Jinxx stuck his tongue out at me, smirking, but then the humour on his face disappeared.

"Andy had a nightmare last night," he said seriously.

I crossed my arms and leant back against the wall.

"What happened? Did he dream that Batman didn't exist?" I asked.

Jinxx gave me a look.

"Lilly, come on. Be serious."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

Jinxx nodded and sighed.

"He said he saw Mary Shaw in his room."

I shook my head and pretended to be sympathetically concerned.

"Jesus Christ. He's been paranoid about her ever since he watched Dead Silence with Jake and I. Hasn't he, Jake?" I asked.

Jake looked up at me and nodded. Jinxx looked between Jake and I with a tiny bit of suspicion on his face. Crap, he probably realised it was us. But then it disappeared and he nodded.

"Well, the doll is kinda creepy looking."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jinxx.

"He is not! Billy's adorable!" I argued.

He smirked and shook his head. I pouted then stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Yeah, okay, Lilly. To you, he is. To everyone else, he's a creepy psychotic doll that probably eats children in his spare time."

I growled and threw one of Jake's shoes at him. He ducked and the shoe went out the open window. Someone outside said "Ow!" and Jake glared at me.

"As if you just threw one of my Vans. Go get it before someone nicks it!"

I sighed and walked out to go get it. CC and Ashley were on the couch, once again watching TV, and Andy was nowhere to be seen. I opened the door of the bus and went down the steps. I wandered over to where Jake's shoe would've landed and frowned when it wasn't there. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bus. I suddenly remembered that when I threw it out the window, someone had said "Ow!". I groaned and smacked my head on the bus.

Jake was going to kill me.

I pulled my head out from under the bus and gasped when I saw someone's leather-clad legs in my face. I shot back and heard laughing. I looked up and saw Andy, laughing his head off with a cigarette in his hand. In his other hand was Jake's shoe. He dangled it above my stomach.

"Looking for this, Lilly?" he asked.

I nodded. Andy smirked and pulled it away when I reached for it. I groaned and stood up. I growled when he held it above his head.

"Come on, Andy, that's not fair! I'm a short ass and you're using your freakishly huge height against me!" I whined.

He grinned and continued to hold it out of my reach.

"I love having gazelle legs right now," he snickered.

I glared and crossed my arms.

"Andy, please! Jake will kill me if I don't get his shoe back! You know how much he loves his Vans!"

He shrugged. I threw my hands up and sighed exasperatedly. He stared down at me and I glared back. He suddenly got an evil look in his eye. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Lilly, you can have Jake's shoe back…"

I stood, waiting for the catch.

"If you kiss me."

That was unexpected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, do you think Lilly will kiss Andy? I want to know what you guys want her to do. I've already written the chapter up but I'm willing to change it. c: xx<strong>_


End file.
